The Viral Vectors Core (Core D) will support Blueprint-funded Washington University (WU) Neuroscience investigators by developing viral vectors for use in cell culture and in vivo experiments. The Core has three aims: 1) Assist Washington University neuroscience researchers with vector design, subcloning and virus production for experiments requiring lentivirus and/or adeno-associated virus (AAV), 2) Maintain a database of viruses and vector backbones available on campus and help investigators comply with regulatory requirements in the use of viral vectors, and 3) Assist Washington University neuroscience investigators in the use of lentivirus-based siRNA libraries available at Washington University and commercially, including generating and screening viruses and facilitating interactions with the Washington University High Throughput Screening Robotics Core. The majority of the core's activities will be investigator-driven. Time and resources permitting, the core will also develop new viral vectors of potentially broad interest to neuroscience researchers (e.g., targeted at specific cell types, or reporters of specific cellular functions) and test new techniques for optimal viral-mediated gene delivery. The Viral Vectors Core will interact closely with the Cellular Imaging Core (Core C) and Molecular Analysis Core (Core E) in order to facilitiate collaborations and maximal use of resources. The Viral Vectors Core will work closely with the Informatics and Data Integration Core (Core G) to develop data-sharing and data-management tools. Lentiviral and adeno-associated viral vectors provide powerful tools for gene expression and gene silencing in the intact brain. The Viral Vectors Core will provide expertise and methods development that will expand the capabilities and resources of neuroscience investigators at Washington University. RELEVANCE TO PUBLIC HEALTH: The Viral Vectors Core will enable investigators to further our understanding of mechanisms and potential therapies for neurological disorders, including cerebral ischemia (stroke) and neurodegenerative disorders such as Alzheimer's disease and Parkinson's disease. The viral vector systems used by the core, lentivirus and adeno-associated virus, are similar to viral systems currently used in clinical trials for human disorders, so viral therapies found to be efficacious in animal models of disease could potentially be rapidly translated into therapeutic agents for clinical trials in humans.